There are exercise machines of various kinds that are used for exercising the human body. These machines use many varieties of exercise techniques such as: lifting weight; simulating sport actions of rowing, skiing, bicycling; other means of exercise like stair climbing and walking. These and similar machines exercise the body in general and different muscle groups and parts of the body in particular.
These exercise machines do not specifically exercise and develop the agility of the human body. The human agility is the ability to act quickly and move rapidly using both mental and physical skills in reacting to events and objects that invade the space immediately surrounding a person. The agility skills when developed through an exercise apparatus are useful in improving reaction time skills and providing physical exercise. They may also be useful in improving the competition ability in some sports.